Venice
by i fell in love with a villain
Summary: After a freak experiment, wild pokémon all over the world have been transformed into Shadows, who are much more powerful than they should be and have no qualms about attacking humans. Venice's job is to capture and purify these Shadows. ON HOLD!


"Venice, where _are_ you?"

A small girl grimaced from where she sat at a table, legs crossed and arms outstretched across the pokémon center table. She lifted her hand to gently touch the ear piece in her ear and licked her chapped lips. She had been trudging along the woods just to get to the pokémon center—now she had to wait while the nurse revived her team. They had become exhausted by the time she left the woods. Why wouldn't they be? Her job was a hard one.

"Pokémon center," Venice instantly said, shoving her goggles off her glistening violet eyes, letting them hang around her neck. She pulled her curly black hair out of the goggles, which had been caught in it when she pulled them off her face, and let her hair hang around her waist. "My team is only human, you know. They need rest too."

"Well you cleared out the forest of the Shadows, but there are some people who have already caught wild ones."

"Well what am I supposed to _do_ about it, Brendan?" she asked in irritation. "I can't just—"

"Steal them? You can and you _will_."

"That's illegal!"

"So is what Team Galactic did to those wild pokémon, but you don't see them showing any regrets about it. Besides, we have the Pokémon Government backing us up. You can't get into any trouble, as long as you keep this all quiet. No one can know."

"I know the rules, I went through the training," the violet-eyed girl said lowly in irritation. She flashed a casual smile at a passing boy who was giving her a strange look, seeing that she was basically talking to herself. She hissed into the microphone in her low-cut tank top, which was hidden by the collar of her black jacket. "Brendan, you're aware that I can't just take their pokémon without being asked questions, much less being taken into custody?"

"I gave you that genetically-engineered pokémon didn't I?"

"The one who can sniff out the Shadow pokémon, I know, I know. And call him Scout, not 'that genetically-engineered pokémon'."

"You and you're personal attachment issues," Brendan grumbled into her ear. Venice stifled the urge to roll her eyes.

"Listen, I understand already, I'll make sure no one keeps any Shadow pokémon for too long."

"Right. Contact me when you clear out the town."

"Aye," she said, standing up. Thankfully her conversation with her professor ended right when Nurse Joy called her from where she stood behind the counter. Venice walked up to the counter, all smiles, and the red-haired nurse handed her 5 pokéballs, which Venice grabbed and slid them into her shoulder bag.

"And Scout," Nurse Joy laughed lightly, handing her a small Pikachu with bright green eyes and a happy smile. The Pikachu, having been engineered in the Pokémon Government's labs, had fluffier fur than normal Pikachus and he also had darker brown stripes and lighter yellow fur. All in all, he looked pretty normal with otherwise different fur colors. Nothing too different other than his eyes.

"Pika!" Pikachu crowed, leaping into Venice's arms.

"Scout!" Venice said. "Are you alright?"

"He was good," Nurse Joy said with a soft smile. "Well, come again soon!"

"Hopefully not," Venice smiled, turning and leaving the pokémon center. She let Scout climb up her arm and hang on her shoulder, his chubby cheek pressing cutely against Venice's as they walked.

"We're looking for _captured_ Shadow pokémon now, buddy, so keep your eyes peeled," Venice said gently into Scout's ear. It flicked slightly and he nodded his head happily in response. They walked down the streets casually, surprised at how bland it seemed. Usually, during this time of year, the streets were packed since there was a Pokémon Contest approaching. Venice was snapped from her boring thoughts when Scout's tail snapped to the side, patting her shoulder as his head twisted, eyes alert and cheeks sparkling slightly.

"You sense a Shadow?" Venice asked, following his gaze – landing on a chipper girl in a pink hat and skirt, spinning on her toe with a pokéball in her hands happily.

"Is that it?" she mumbled and Scout nodded sharply, eyes still a sharp green. "Well then, let's do this."

She hadn't yet run into such a predicament; stealing someone's pokémon that is. She had captured wild Shadow pokémon before, but this was her first actual illegal action. Of course, she would get into trouble if she didn't do this. The Pokémon Government, the people who handle the rules and laws of pokémon and make sure trade and shipment and such was in order, had created the small group of people who were trained and sent out to handle the Shadow pokémon to protect the world from the vicious creatures.

They were working on the purification process, but for now, getting them out of the woods was what they were sent to do.

Everyone was given a pokémon that the Government genetically engineered to be able to sense Shadow pokémon. Venice's happened to be a very sweet Pikachu.

But, she was generally very nervous about how to go about stealing this happy-looking girl's new catch.

"Well Scout," she sighed, "we better get to planning."


End file.
